


Powerless Bottom

by MTL17



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Trini (Power Rangers), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Top Kimberly Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: Trini was not a bottom! But no matter how many times she said it no one believed her, especially not her girlfriend.





	Powerless Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and have no association with anyone involved in the movie. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Trini was not a bottom! But no matter how many times she said it no one believed her, especially not her girlfriend. At first it was merely irritating, and that was a small price to pay for dating Kimberly Hart, the hottest girl Trini had ever met. But then they actually started having sex, and no matter how hard she tried Trini just couldn't top Kim, and that was becoming a serious problem. But seriously, have you ever tried denying the person you wanted most in this world anything? And have you tried doing that when their naked? Or touching you exactly where you want to be touched? Hell, just having them come onto you? Because Trini has, on a nearly nightly basis, as Kim was insatiable.

However it was never worse than it was right now, which was an ironic thing to think when on the verge of orgasm. But it wasn't from Kim's fingers or tongue. No, it was from a strap-on dildo pumping in and out of her pussy just long enough to keep her on the edge of climax, Kimberly Hart smirking down at her while every thrust Trini could only whimper pathetically like the bottom Kim kept telling her she was. The powerless bottom, which really was an annoyingly devastating insult for one Power Ranger to say to another. Although not as devastating as what Kim was asking for, and no matter what Trini had to remain strong and not give it to her. She just had too.

"Come on Trini, please? You know I hate to watch you suffer like this." Kim lied with a chuckle, before correcting herself, "No wait, I love making you suffer like this. I can do it all night long. You know I can. So you might as well give me what I truly want."

"Never!" Trini whined, sounding a lot less convincing than other times she said that, which was really saying something. Then she whined, "Why do you even want too? It's gross."

"I don't think it's gross, I think it's hot." Kim grinned wickedly, suddenly stopping altogether and leaning down so their bodies were pressed together and she was growling directly in Trini's face, "I've had you in every other possible way, been your first in every other possible way, but it's not enough. I want all of you. Every part. Every first. And I know that's scary, but do you remember how firmly you were against me using a toy on you? Then it was this strap-on, and we both know nothing makes you cum harder because you're my perfect little powerless bottom. And I just know you're going to love this, because you're clearly born for it. I mean, have you seen your butt? That was made for fucking! And if you don't let me fuck it, I won't let you cum."

Trini whimpered pathetically, and then offered, "What, what if I admit it?"

"What? That you're a bottom?" Kim mocked, before pointing out, "Please, you do that all the time. Like, every time we fuck."

"This time I'll mean it." Trini lied.

"Oh baby, you meant it every single time you said it. You just don't want to admit it." Kim pointed out, before taking a big risk and pulling her cock out of Trini and pushing, "So, are you going to give me the last part of you, or not? Because if not, you can leave, and I'll finish myself off."

"You can't be serious!" Trini whined, quickly sitting up and slapping the bed sheets in frustration.

The only response Trini got was a look which almost pissed her off enough to storm out, but she just needed to cum so fucking badly, and after months of Kimberly Hart induced orgasms her fingers alone just wouldn't be enough to truly satisfy her. Which of course was exactly the state Kim had wanted her in, and why not? It was a trick which had worked time and time again, resulting in Trini letting Kim bent her over her knee and spank her like a naughty child, and worse, forced Trini to lick Kim's ass hole before her girlfriend gleefully returned the favour. The fact that Trini had enjoyed those things was irrelevant, because this was strap-on fucking her virgin ass hole they were talking about, and Kim's strap-on wasn't small. No, it was big, beautiful, and felt so good inside her. Oh how Trini wanted it to be inside her now, making her cum.

Forcing herself not to look at the big beautiful girl cock covered in her juices Trini forced herself to look upwards into Kim's eyes, the two Power Rangers entering a staring competition. It didn't matter that Kim had previously won every single one of these, because this time Trini would win. Because she couldn't give up her ass. She just couldn't. And not just because it was weird and gross, but because if she did Trini was worried that she really would become a powerless bottom. And even if there was a shred of defiance left in her, how could she possibly deny it when she had given up her most private hole like a total bitch? So she wouldn't. She couldn't. Oh God!

"We do this one time." Trini gulped.

"If you hate it." Kim grinned wickedly, before pushing, "But when I make you cum from being fucked in the butt, you have to admit what you truly are. And mean it."

"Fine!" Trini grumbled lowering her gaze, and her head, in submission, "Let's get this over with."

"Oh Trini, don't be like that. You're going to love it. I know it!" Kim beamed, before ordering, "Now stop whining and bend over. Mmmmm yeah, give me that perfect ass!"

Kim had never thought she'd be this eager to butt fuck another girl. Hell, it wasn't that long ago that even kissing a girl was nothing but an occasional fantasy she could never admit to having. Of course, it wasn't that long ago she would have laughed at the idea of her being a superhero, or been part of a superhero team, or riding around in a giant metal pterodactyl which combined with other metal dinosaurs to form one giant robot which regularly destroyed evil space monsters. So basically her life was really weird. Maybe some of that weirdness was why she was trying to do this, but honestly, Kim preferred to believe it was 100% because her girlfriend had the most amazing body she'd ever seen, and it inspired her to do the most naughtiest things she could to it.

It was also kind of Trini's fault for wearing baggy clothing to try and hide how ridiculously hot she was, as it meant Kim was completely unprepared for what seeing her girl naked would do to her. What thoughts it would bring. And after that she couldn't just go back. No, to her eyes Trini was naked all the time, and begging to be fucked and dominated like the total bottom she was. How was Kim supposed to resist shamelessly flirting with her every chance she got? Or pulling her into her arms and kissing her? Or smacking Trini's big juicy butt? Or the many, many other things she had done to her both in private and in public, and all the other things she wanted to do to her, especially that big meaty ass of hers.

Luckily for all Trini's talk of not being a bottom Kim was always able to talk her into what she wanted her to do, even if some things were easier than others. And taking Trini's anal cherry? That was always going to be a big ask, and something Kim was going to have too spend a lot of time laying the groundwork for before the first time she asked the question, and understandably even after that it took a few tries to get what she wanted. But oh, was it worth the wait, because after this Kim would be Trini's first in just about every possible way. Hell, it was worth it just to see Trini slowly turn over and get up on her hands and knees, pushing that well-rounded bottom of hers up in the air, and pretty much directly in Kimberly's face.

The plan was to slowly start to give Trini a rim job in preparation for an ass fucking, but instead Kim was just left staring at her prize for a few long seconds, unable to do anything else. Then as she was still completely lost to her lust Kim buried her face in Trini's big butt, embarrassing herself by not just lapping away at her girlfriend's ass hole but slide her face from side to side, literally rubbing her face in it. She even pressed forward after that so she was suffocating herself a little, before finally she regained her composure enough to pull apart Trini's ass cheeks with both hands so she could get all the access she could possibly want to the other girl's back door.

Trini was still pouting about her latest loss to her sneaky girlfriend. Or more accurately she was trying too, but what Kim was doing to her ass just felt so good, and it was hard to be mad when your dream girl was giving you pleasure. Even pleasure that was kind of scary given what Trini had just reluctantly agreed too. But Trini just couldn't help it. Kim was like a ninja when it came to her body, coming out of nowhere to make places on her body feel pleasure which she hadn't known was possible, and there was nothing poor Trini could do to stop her. Kim even one most sparring matches between them, because Trini just couldn't control her gay enough to forget how hot her girlfriend was to actually beat her, meaning that moment the Yellow Ranger truly felt helpless to the desires of the Pink Ranger.

It was a feeling which never really went away, and normally was worth it in exchange for being Kimberly Hart's girlfriend, but this was one of the few times Trini actually questioned it. In this case she kept questioning it throughout the preparation, every time deciding it was worth it, even for such an extreme. Of course again, it wasn't the pain Trini truly feared, but the pleasure, which she continued receiving throughout the rim job, especially when Kim started swirling her tongue around Trini's ass hole and trying to push her tongue inside it. Then, finally some pain when sometime later Kim replaced her tongue with her fingers, which was a lot more successful at getting through her defences.

"Fuck Trini." Kim moaned at the tightness she felt on her finger as she slowly pushed inside the other girl's ass, "You're so tight."

Which really shouldn't have been a surprise, considering Kim liked to shove her fingers up Trini's butt while eating her out, or strap-on fucking her pussy. But then, that was kind of the point, before she was distracted with other things. They both were. Now? Now they were both very much focused on the finger which slowly buried it's way up to the knuckle inside of Trini's ass, rested there for a few long seconds and then began slowly pumping in and out. Well, they were vividly aware of that, and the huge cock strapped around Kim's waist, which just happened to be wet and ready to go, the fact it was from her own juices being that much more upsetting for Trini, and no doubt were delightful for her wicked girlfriend.

That was also what Kim was using to make it easier for her fingers to push inside of Trini's ass, as she had rubbed them against the smaller girl's cunt just before pushing the first into her backside. Not too long afterwards Kim added a second finger and repeated the process, before twisting and turning those fingers inside Trini's still technically virgin ass hole and preparing it for what was to come. Through it all Trini gritted her teeth, dug her fingernails into the bed sheets, and desperately tried to think of unsexy thoughts, but it was no use, she ultimately continued crying out in pleasure, and then she whimpered in submission, and even moaned. She fucking moaned in pleasure from getting her ass fingered! She was so fucked.

"So, are you ready?" Kim grinned wickedly, and then when Trini just whimpered and nodded her head Kim pulled her fingers out, slapped Trini's ass and ordered, "Good, now spread your cheeks and present me with your cute little virgin butt hole!"

Kim grinned wickedly at the sight of Trini slowly reaching back to pull her ass cheeks apart and offer up her virgin hole. For a few long seconds she just stared at that prize, before pressing her cock against it and slowly beginning to push forwards. This causing Trini's anal ring to slowly stretch for her strap-on wider and wider until the dildo slid through the other girl's forbidden hole and deep into her virgin ass, meaning it was official, Kim had just popped Trini's butt cherry. It was hers now, and so was her ass. Oh yes, her powerless bottom's bottom now belonged to Kimberly Hart. Or at least it would once Kim had given it a proper fucking.

"Ah fuck!" Trini cried out as Kim took her anal virginity, Kim almost too lost in the moment to notice.

Almost, but not quite, Kim feeling so guilty because of that cry she offered, "You okay baby?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Trini grumbled.

"That's my girl." Kim grinned.

Even after that little exchange Kim just savoured the moment and the sight in front of her for a few long seconds before finally starting to push forwards as slowly as she could, causing inch after inch of cock to slowly disappear into Trini's butt. She did her best to listen out for any more cries, or sign that she needed a break, but her tough little bottom managed to stop herself from letting out any more sounds at all. It would have been disconcerting, if Kim wasn't so ridiculously lost in the sight of her dick disappearing into Trini's ass hole. Which was so obscene, and there should be no way that Kim was enjoying this, but God help her she was. She was enjoying it so much she was surprised she wasn't cumming already.

She wasn't always like this. No Kimberly Hart used to be a nice normal girl. A straight girl. Or at least a bisexual one who was deep enough in denial that she thought she was one, and could easily pass as straight. Back then she had no interest in asses, and certainly wouldn't allow anyone to go near her own, but then she had fallen hard for Trini and her perfect little body and just been inspired to do increasingly wicked things to her until she found herself sliding a strap-on into another girl's virgin butt hole. Which Kim was choosing to blame on Trini for having such a big, juicy and sexy ass that the second she got a good look at it she just couldn't help but think about fucking it, and now here they were.

Despite how confident Kim was acting, at least for the most part, that was just another byproduct of Trini being so ridiculously hot out of her baggy clothes. Kim just couldn't help it, she saw Trini naked and she was filled with an overwhelming need to make Trini her bitch. Well, at first. Now all she had to do was see Trini and Kim was filled with a desperate need to remind the other girl she was her perfect little bottom, powerless to resist her and her increasingly twisted desires for her. And maybe now Trini would finally accept that fact, and stop pretending she wasn't born to be a bottom. Kim's hot little bottom, with a bottom that should be required by law to be strap-on fucked on a daily basis by Kimberly Hart. Or at the very least it would be a private law Kim would very much make sure was enforced.

Trini's body had been betraying her since the moment she first saw Kimberly Hart. Back then it didn't matter, because Kim looked at her that first time, and didn't even remember it, but ever since they had gotten together it was becoming an increasing problem. Well, it was a problem when they became Power Rangers, and were forced to spend time together, but Trini struggling to control her gay was nothing compared to the struggle to keep even a shred of her dignity under the unstoppable force that was Kimberly Hart and her embarrassingly effective touch. And just when Trini hadn't thought it could possibly get worse, it did.

Her body betraying her every step of the way was bad enough, especially when it involves her ending up face down and spreading her cheeks while Kim robbed her of her back door cherry. But she actually enjoyed it. Trini had been praying to any deity that would listen to make her hate being sodomised, or at least just tolerate it, but once again her body betrayed her and responded to Kimberly's ridiculously effective touch. Those things combined meant that Trini actually enjoyed having her rectum stuffed with dildo. Mostly because of the happy look on Kim's face, but also there was just a thrill to doing something so naughty and forbidden, and submitting to the other girl so completely.

That feeling got even stronger when Kim's thighs came to rest against her cheeks, announcing that Trini had taken every inch of that strap-on up her butt. Kim then gave them both a few long seconds to savour, or in Trini's case wallow, in that fact, before she slowly pulled her hips back, causing inch after inch of dildo to leave her ass hole. And she cried out in disappointment! Oh God, Trini actually cried out in disappointment from the feeling of losing some of Kim's cock, and then even worse, cried out in joy when it was returned to her rectum. Fuck, Trini could practically taste the smug grin on Kimberly's face, especially as this process was repeated, Kim moving her hips back and forth and officially beginning to fuck Trini in the ass.

Fucked in the ass! Trini was being fucked in the ass! By another girl! By Kimberly Hart! Kimberly Hart was fucking Trini in the ass, and they were both loving every second of it. Even if Trini's face wasn't pressed against the bed sheets in a way that she could look back and see the happy look on Kim's face she could have sensed it through their bond. Maybe without even that. And oh God,was Trini loving it an obscene amount, the initial pain and discomfort of having her anal walls stretching wider than they'd ever stretched before disappearing in favour of pure pleasure. Incredibly embarrassing pleasure, which Trini desperately tried to tell herself was all because of Kim's natural skill, and not because she was a total butt slut or anything, but she was having trouble convincing herself.

She certainly didn't convince Kim, as while Trini had been able to keep herself silent throughout the anal penetration, mostly because she was afraid she'd let out a sound of pleasure, now she just couldn't hold the sounds of enjoyment inside any more. It started with a cry, which was quickly followed by whimpering, those sounds repeating along with a few gasps and groans, before finally a moan. And not a soft one which Trini could pretend didn't happen, but allowed one which echoed throughout the room, and caused Kim to chuckle wickedly. Then when it was repeated her girlfriend, who was supposed to love her, made the matter even worse by taunting her about it.

"Oh that's it baby, moan for me. Moan as I fuck you up the ass!" Kim chuckled with delight, "I knew you'd love it. Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I knew my girlfriend would love it up the butt. Just look at this ass! How could it not be made for fucking? Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, so big and juicy, your cheeks made to jiggle against the thighs of a top as she pounds your tight little butt hole. Mmmmm, fuck yeah, or while you're face down. Oh God, you look so cute when you're face down, mmmmm, spreading your cheeks, mmmmm, showing your top just how pretty your little ass hole looks stretching for their girl dick, oh fuck Trini! I love fucking you in the butt! I love it, I love it so fucking much, mmmmm yeahhhhh, you really are the perfect little bottom."

"I'm not a bottom." Trini whimpered, although the words had never sounded more hollow, and they merely caused Kim to laugh.

"One more time with feeling, baby." Kim taunted.

"I'm not-" Trini began weakly, before moaning loudly as Kim gave an extra hard thrust, "Oh fuck."

"Yeah, because that's believable." Kim rolled her eyes, before smirking wickedly, "But I'll tell you what, get on all fours and start bouncing back against me, and I'll let you cum. Or tell me to stop, and I'll let you finish yourself off. Come on, let's see you back up your words. For once. Ooooooh yeahhhhhh, that's what I thought. Mmmmm, good girl. Bounce that big sexy ass of yours! Oh fuck!"

To Trini's horror she couldn't stop herself from immediately lifting herself up and onto all fours and start thrusting herself back and forth like a little bitch in heat. Oh God, Kim had Trini riding a cock with her ass, and again loving every second of it. Loving it so much that she found herself approaching orgasm, which was truly going too far. Not even she could handle that humiliation. And surely anyone who loved her wouldn't inflict that on her. Only clearly Kim seemed to revel in it, suddenly stopping in her tracks and leaving it up to Trini to push herself the rest of the way there. Which she couldn't do, could she? Oh fuck, Trini thought, whimpering with overwhelming humiliation as she picked up the pace to the point where she was seconds away from climax.

"STOP!" Kim yelled a few times, roughly spanking Trini's ass, "Did I say you could cum? No, I said I would let you cum. Big difference. And I will. I'll let you cum, if you admit what you truly are, and mean it."

"Please?" Trini wept, as in tears literally running down her face.

"Awww, baby." Kim cooed, leaning down so her boobs were pressed against Trini's back and she could whisper in her ear, "I'm doing this for your own good. You'll be so much happier when you admit what you truly are. You'll see, remember when I finally made you admit you're gay? And that you loved me? That you wanted to be my girlfriend? Well this is just one more scary label, which fits you like a glove. So just say it baby. Tell me you're a bottom, and more importantly MY bottom. Mmmmm, just repeat after me, I am Kimberly Hart's powerless little bottom, and I'll make you cum so fucking hard. I promise. Come on baby, just say it."

With that Kim straightened up and continued the gentle sodomy she had been giving to her before Trini had started bouncing back, causing Trini to whimper again. Then she cried out as Kim roughly spanked her butt, silently encouraging Trini to continue the bouncing. Lowering her head in defeat Trini obeyed, and for what felt like an eternity she postponed the inevitable, the only thing stopping her being that this time it felt like it was real. That if she gave in this time she truly would be nothing but a powerless bottom. Yet she just needed to cum so bad, that need inevitably becoming unbearable until Trini just couldn't take it any more.

"I'm a bottom!" Trini whimpered, "I'm a bottom I'm a bottom I'm a bottom!"

"You're what?" Kim pushed.

After quickly searching her mind for the right answer Trini wept, "I'm your powerless little bottom. I am Kimberly Hart's powerless little bottom."

"Louder." Kim demanded.

"I am Kimberly Hart's powerless little bottom!" Trini screamed at the top of her lungs, then adding with a whimper, "I am Kimberly Hart's powerless little bottom, with a bottom that is made to be fucked. Fucked by Kimberly Hart! And only Kimberly Hart! Oooooooooh Gooooodddddddd, make me cum Kim! Please? You promised! You were right, okay? I'm a bottom. I'm your bottom, mmmmm, I love being your bottom. Yessssss, I love being Kimberly Hart's powerless little bottom, ohhhhhhh Kim, I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is touch me, or even look at me, and I'm powerless. Forget the Yellow Ranger, I'm the Powerless Power Ranger whenever you're around, because I love you, I love what you do to me, I love being your bottom, oooooooohhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssss, fuck me, fuck my bottom, aaaaaaaahhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk!"

As she was desperately trying to think what Kimberly wanted to hear Trini briefly tried to tell herself it was just that, but it wasn't. She meant every single word, and her last coherent thought was at least she could take comfort in the fact that Kimberly Hart was her top, and clearly knew what Trini's body needed better than she did. Then Kim ever so slightly increase the pace, which was all it took to make Trini cum harder than she'd ever cum before, which was really saying something considering the incredible sex that Kimberly Hart gave her on a regular basis. That orgasm was quickly followed by another, and another, and another, until there was nothing left of Trini but an orgasming wreck.

Kim chuckled with delight the first time she made Trini cum like a bitch with a dick in her ass, and allowed herself to go over the edge of an orgasm of her own. If that was the right word as honestly Kimberly wasn't sure she could have stopped herself if she tried. The other end of the dildo bashing against her clit and the sheer joy of fucking Trini's perfect ass was overwhelming enough, but to actually have Trini breaking in front of her was just too much, especially as giving Trini an orgasm sealed the deal. Oh yes, the other girl could be lying, but in that moment Kim truly believed Trini was ready to accept that she was a powerless bottom, with a bottom made to be fucked, which was just too much for her to resist her own pleasure.

Before Kim had recovered from that climax she was given another as Trini went completely berserk, hammering herself back and forth with what had to be every ounce of her enhanced strength, made only more impressive by the fact that she'd been forced to be going slow only a few seconds ago. This time instead of punishing her for it Kim gave her encouragement in the form of building her pace even more until she was using every ounce of her enhanced strength. It was the kind of brutal pounding only a Ranger could give, and only a Ranger could take, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh almost as loud as the sound of Trini's screams of pleasure. But it just wasn't enough for Kim.

It just wasn't possible now, but somehow she'd find a way to get stronger and faster so she could make these juicy cheeks in front of her jiggle even more, both when she was gently sodomising her perfect little anal slut and when she was brutally pounding Trini's made to be violated ass. She would also make Trini scream louder, tremble more, and her cum would squirt out of her cunt even more violently. That last one most of all, because there was nothing more important to Kim then making Trini cum in that moment. Except making sure Trini accepted her rightful place as her powerless bottom, Kim trying to achieve both by roughly smacking her girlfriend's ass and loudly reminding her of what she now was.

"TAKE IT! TAKE IT TAKE IT TAKE IT!" Kim screamed, TAKE IT LIKE THE BOTTOM YOU ARE! OHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK TRIN, YOU'RE SUCH A BOTTOM! MMMMMM YESSSSSS, YOU WERE BORN FOR THIS! BORN TO BE A BOTTOM! MY BOTTOM! YESSSSSSS, TRINI GOMEZ WAS BORN TO BE KIMBERLY HART'S POWERLESS LITTLE BOTTOM, WHO TAKES IT IN HER BOTTOM EVERY SINGLE DAY! YEAHHHHHHH, GONNA ASS FUCK YOU EVERY DAY TRINI! MMMMMM, EVERY DAY! I'M GOING TO LIVE IN THIS ASS! THIS PERFECT LITTLE ASS! THIS BIG JUICY ASS, WHICH WAS MADE FOR FUCKING! MMMMMM FUCKKKKKKKK, MADE FOR ME TO FUCK, CAUSE YOU'RE MY FUCKING AAAAAAAHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD, OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!"

Of course those words just made both of them cum harder and faster until they were completely incoherent and working together to make sure Trini's butt hole was violated as roughly as possible. It was a perfect moment, in which Kim had never felt more powerful, and Trini had never seemed more powerless, meaning they had never embrace their rightful roles more. Then the next thing Kim knew they were collapsing together in complete exhaustion down onto the bed, a place they laid for quite a while in a sweaty heap. Then Kim began gently peppering kisses over Trini shoulders, and then her neck, making Trini let out a pitiful groan which instantly filled Kim with guilt.

"Baby, are you okay?" Kim asked softly, "Did I hurt you? Did I go too far?"

"Did you miss how hard I came?" Trini panted tiredly.

Kim grinned, already feeling better enough to push the issue, "You didn't answer my question."

There was a brief pause and then Trini grumbled, "I'm good."

"Yeah?" Kim grinned, pressing a few more kisses to her girlfriend's neck and shoulders before asking what she really wanted to ask, "So, what are you?"

Trini automatically opened her mouth to protest she wasn't a bottom, but even thinking about saying it just seemed ridiculous. If she did Kimberly would just laugh at her, again, and the words would have never sounded so hollow. Just as her previous words had never sounded so true. So right. So... freeing. And that was before she even experienced the most intense orgasms of her life, Trini's stupid superpowers causing her exhaustion to fade away and slowly be replaced by a desire for Kim to fuck her in the ass again. Something she suspected she wouldn't be able to get if she didn't admit the obvious and embarrassing truth of the matter.

Proving that point Kim whispered in her ear, "Say it, or I'll never fuck your ass again."

"I'm a bottom!" Trini quickly replied, not caring that Kimberly was probably bluffing as she couldn't bear the idea of taking the risk, so she quickly babbled in between whimpers, "You were right, okay? I'm a bottom. I've always been a bottom. I have fucking superpowers, but for you, I'll always be a powerless little bottom who'll do anything you want!"

"Anything?" Kim grinned wickedly, deciding to push her luck, "How about ass to mouth?"

Trini crinkled up her nose, "Why would you want that?"

"Same reason I wanted to fuck you in the ass." Kim shrugged, "Because it's naughty, and hot, and I can't think of a better way to celebrate you finally accepting your place than to stick a cock in your lesbian mouth. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, gonna make my super gay girlfriend suck cock! A cock which has been up her own butt. But it's mine, a girl cock, so it's okay. Besides, your a bottom, right? And you know what bottoms love to do? Please their tops. So Trin, are you ready to please me?"

There was a brief pause, and then Trini negotiated, "Fuck my ass after?"

"What? Right after?" Kim asked in disbelief.

"What's the matter Kim?" Trini grinned, looking over her shoulder, "Your healing factor not working as good as mine?"

"No, it's just..." Kim began, before quickly changing her tone, "You know what, fine. But I want you to ride me. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, I want to see just how much my powerless bottom loves it up her ass."

"I'm pretty sure we've established that." Trini quipped.

"Yeah, but I'm going to make sure you never forget it." Kim growled, yanking out her dildo from her girlfriend's butt, and then swearing, "Fuck Trin, your ass... it's-"

Before Kimberly could further humiliate her Trini spun around, grabbed her girlfriend and kissed her roughly while flipping their bodies. Which wasn't really the actions of a powerless bottom, but it was a fleeting moment of control they both knew that Kim could take away in the blink of an eye, and Kimberly simply allowed it, just as she allowed Trini to then slowly kiss down her body. Despite trying to avoid humiliation initially she still got it though, because from every little movement her well fucked butt hurt. Although to be fair it also hurt when she wasn't moving. And her ass just felt so open and empty, and despite the pain Trini wanted to fix that by stuffing Kim's strap-on back inside her, where it belonged, so she could once again feel incredible pleasure.

Which was why as soon as she reached her destination she immediately took the dildo as deep into her mouth as she could. Or at least without pushing it into her throat, which she did eventually anyway, because she just wanted to get this over with. Thankfully the flavour wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be, and the cock wasn't real, so this definitely could be worse for her. To her surprise she even kind of enjoyed it, because Kimberly clearly did in the way that she stroked her hair and grinned down at her, and Trini would do anything to put a smile on that face. Just like any bottom should want to do for their top. Something she frequently reminded herself as she tried to deep throat the girl cock, which even with her superpowers Trini struggled with and eventually had to settle for licking the base.

Along the way of course Kimberly started providing commentary, "That's it baby, suck my cock! Oh Trini, that's so hot! Mmmmm, oh yeah, so fucking hot! You know Trini, for a lesbian, you look really good with a cock in your mouth. Oh yes, my girlfriend looks so good with my girl cock in her little lezzie mouth! Oh fuck yeah ,mmmmm, suck it Trini! Yessssss, take it in your throat! Become my deep throating cock sucker! It'll be the perfect addition to the other labels I've found for you. Mmmmm yeahhhhhhh, I know you don't like labels in general, but you love mine don't you baby? Oh yeah, it doesn't matter what I call you, as long as your mine. That's all that's important to you. And you are. Your mine Trin, ooooooh fuck yeah, all mine! Now suck my cock good!"

The blow job probably lasted longer than Trini really wanted it too, and shorter than Kim probably wanted it too, which seemed like a good compromise. Whatever the case Kim certainly didn't complain when Trini crawled up her body to give her another kiss, this time with the taste of Trini's butt on her own lips. Which just seemed to make Kimberly more eager to kiss her, as did Trini awkwardly impaling her ass back on the strap-on, starting the second of many, many butt fuckings over the next few hours. And next few days, weeks, months and years as Kim worked tirelessly to make sure Trini never forgot she was her powerless bottom, a label Trini eventually embraced fully and was all the happier for it.


End file.
